Beginning
Story In an open area in space, a green and silver light collide with each other. They break apart, revealing John covered completely in a layer of dark green mana, and a Silver Surfer. Super John: You’re the creature responsible for destroying that planet? You don’t look like the world destroying type. Silver Surfer: There is no escaping from the fate that has been decided. Super John: Sorry. But I make my own fate. Energy travels up the surfboard, and Silver Surfer fires a silver mana wave. Super John twitches his finger, and he is gone. He appears behind the Surfer, having rammed him at light speed. Silver Surfer regains balance, and dashes at Super John. Super John jerks his head, and he rams Silver Surfer, the two being even. Super John then dashes forward, which the Surfer dodges, hitting Super John with a mana wave. Super John is knocked forward, but he recovers quickly, and rams into Silver Surfer. Silver Surfer flies backwards, as he recovers. Then, a large cosmic storm appears, enveloping the two. Super John: Ugh! (Being caught in the winds.) Such power! Super John is then hit by a cosmic ray, which releases a powerful pulse wave as it hits Super John. Super John is dazed, and Silver Surfer dashes forward, and Super John catches him. Their mana merge together, as a hand clasps over them. End Scene John wakes up, lying in a forest. He gets up, looking around. John: Great. Where am I now? (He looks at the Omnitrix, and tries to activate it. However, it doesn’t work, showing no aliens in the playlist.) And the Omnitrix isn’t working, again. John starts walking through the forest, when he finds an area with singed branches everywhere. He slows down, as his hands glow with green mana. He then turns and fires a mana disk, which hits Goop. It reforms, and comes down to the ground, charging him. John: Goop?! (Goop wraps around John, trapping him. He releases a pulse of mana, splattering Goop. The Anti-Gravity Projector gathers the slime, and Goop reforms.) You want to fight? Let’s fight! Goop spits acid slime at John, who raises a mana shield to take the attack. He fires mana disks, which Goop dodges and flies at John. John then blasts the Anti-Gravity Projector, destroying it and causing Goop to go inert on the ground. John: Omnitrix! Activate capture mode! Omnitrix: (In John’s voice) Capture mode initiated. (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, sucking Goop back into Omnitrix.) John: (Deadpan) Looks like I need to catch them all one by one. This’ll be fun. End Scene John makes it to the end of the forest, and finds an abandoned and destroyed power plant. He wanders into the plant, walking over debris. John: Wonder what happened here? (Bends down, touching a piece of metal.) There is so much mana residue in the debris. (Then, the metal starts to float around him. He looks up, seeing Lodestar magnetizing the debris, flinging the shard pieces at John. John slaps down the Omnitrix, and Goop takes the attacks.) Goop: Goop! (Goop charges forward, stretching at Lodestar. Lodestar releases magnetic waves, catching the Anti-Gravity Projector, stopping Goop.) Ugh! Darn it! Didn’t think that would happen. Goop spits slime at Lodestar, which hits its body, causing it to melt slightly. Lodestar then causes Goop to spin rapidly in the air, and he goes flying. Goop hits the ground, reverting. John: That was pointless. (John gets up, and fires a stream of mana, wrapping around Lodestar. He then pulls it in.) Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Lodestar.) This is getting ridiculous. That being said, I’d rather find my aliens now, then take a long time to find them. John travels deeper into the power plant, arriving in the area near the core. Female Voice: Come on! There must be something left here! Keep digging! (John goes around the corner, and hides behind a piece of debris. He sees Elena in a fancy business suit standing there, with Diamondhead digging into the debris with blade hands. Unlike the other aliens, Diamondhead’s eyes and Omnitrix symbol are red.) John: Last thing I wanted. Others wielding my aliens. Wonder what she’s looking for. (John starts to sneak forward, moving slowly towards Diamondhead. Elena turns and spots John, and activates energy whips, whipping one at John. John jumps back and dodges, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Lodestar: Lodestar! (Another energy whip comes at Lodestar, and Lodestar raises a magnetic shield, protecting himself. Elena retracts the whips. Elena: A human who turns into the monsters? Capture him! Diamondhead charges forward, with blade hands. Lodestar uses his magnetic powers to lift large pieces of debris, slamming them into Diamondhead. Diamondhead slices through them, and grabs Lodestar, beginning to encase him in crystal. Lodestar: Ugh! I know my magnetic personality is charming, but this is ridiculous. Capture mode! (The Omnitrix symbol fires a beam of yellow light, capturing Diamondhead. He then struggles to get free.) Well, that’s just great. (He’s then hit by an energy whip, and John reverts, screaming in pain.) Elena: What are you? And who do you serve? Avalanche? Or someone else? John: I serve the need of the people and against evil. Andata! (John’s body then glows green, and he teleports away, the crystal structure remaining intact.) Elena: Darn it! (She pulls out a satellite phone.) This is Elena. We may have a situation. Characters *John Smith Villains *Silver Surfer *Unknown To'kustar *Elena Validus Aliens Used by John *Super John (first appearance) *Goop *Lodestar In Wild *Goop (first re-appearance) *Lodestar (first re-appearance) Fought for Elena *Diamondhead (first re-appearance) Aliens Re-unlocked *Diamondhead Trivia *John is sent to an unknown location after fighting the Silver Surfer. *John has lost access to all his aliens, and they are running free. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF Category:Series Premieres